Fluorescent bulbs with a base or cap on one end, so-called compact fluorescent bulbs, are often quite long. If they have a base on only one end, they cannot readily be mounted in a horizontal position. An additional retaining device is necessary, which braces the end of the discharge tube that is diametrically opposite the base, which for instance is bent into a U, so that bending stresses can be kept away from both the base and the socket of the bulb. Otherwise, such bending stresses could cause considerable damage and attendant complaints.
In the industry, it is known to brace the ends of fluorescent bulbs having a base at one end with a plastic retaining part, which in some embodiments is also provided with a metal spring. However, a UV-resistant plastic must be used for this purpose, because fluorescent bulbs always emit a considerable proportion of UV light, which at least in the immediate vicinity of the bulb puts a corresponding stress on the plastics material.
For retaining elements constructed in multiple parts, which and for instance including a plastic base and a metal spring borne by this base, the same is correspondingly true. Moreover, in production, care must be taken with regard to the connection between the plastic and the retaining spring.